Legendary/Three
/Three/Ty It's weird how things change. Like how I once wanted to be a trainer, but ended up becoming a Legendary. Like how I was happy once, but now I feel a weird sense to prove myself. And I have Anastasia to thank this change for. It's as if she burned me from the inside out. I feel so different, like I need to do something to show I'm worthwhile. That's why we need to win the war we're at. I'' need to win this war. Because that's the only way to prove myself to Anastasia. ~ Tess - no, ''Anastasia - echos her goodbye, and I whisper mine. Softly, wishing that she wouldn't go. A trickle of warmth fills me as she looks back and smiles - the prettiest smile that I have ever seen. I want to do something - no, be with her all the time. Anastasia walking away seems to fill me with an anxiety of some sort. I've never felt this way before. I turn back to the den, knowing that I'll probably be tempted to do something. Something I'll regret in the seasons to come. Like giving the other cats an excuse to gossip about me - and how I "like" Tess - no, Anastasia! It's getting quite annoing to remind myself to call her Anastasia. I mean, even though it's a pretty name, the fact that her name is "Tess", and not "Anastasia" pretty much got imprinted in my mind. If she's going to call me something as stupid as "Ty", then it's best that I find her something. Just to distinguish the friendly-ness of our relationship. Wandering around the den, I eventually find myself staring at the obstacle course course made by our leader (and probably the nicest Legendary), Art. It's what we call "pretend training" - Because obviously, this obstacle course is a cinch compared to the endless hours of war training. This intricate detailed piece of work is used for our own amusement. ~ The cats in WolfClan are generally very fickle. But the Legendaries beat every other cat in WolfClan for that. While we usually do it for fun, we sometimes try to get one another hurt - usually after long and very tiring days of battle training. Hence the nightberries that that cover the den floor underneath the course. Courtesy to my mother, Gwen. The course is really fun to do, and it helps with training. But for some reason, I can't bring myself to do it. A weird feeling of emptiness seeps through me. I feel hollow. I think that only Tess - Anastasia, whatever - can fill the wide gap. And I'm right. I close my eyes and think of Anastasia - her smoky gray fur, and her warm green eyes. It's crazy how fast I felt normal again. I think I have an idea of what Anastasia is doing to me... ... but I'm not going to admit it. Because if I admit it, then I'll break down. All the way inside. ~ "Tyberius?" I hear a voice, and I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and dumped in reality. Sighing, I turn around, I see a silver tabby she-cat poke her head into the den. It's Casy. "Mhm?" I say absentmindedly, wincing at my tone. I don't mean to sound rude, and I know, I know that Casy will give me a lecture on manners. That's what happens when your sister is the head trainer. "There's urgent news from the Legendaries. Domino is talking to the Healers right now." I perk up at once. What was happening? Why was it so urgent? Was WolfClan... ... actually losing the war? "Go on," I say, nodding my head. Casy pauses before continuing. "Half the Legendaries have gone MIA. And two of the remaining ones are seriously injured." I look at Casy in horror. Eight Legendaries unable to fight? There's only four Legendaries This isn't even fair. "Uh, Tyberius?" Casy pokes me with her tail. "Wha-? Sorry. Go on." I say, nodding my head. Casy rolls her eyes, clearly exasperated. "Including Art. You need to tell Tess - as she is the newest Legendary - because the two of you need to leave in the morning. You guys need to fight the war because there's only four Legendaries in fighting condition!" Casy looks solemn, as if she can't really believe the news herself. "Come on, Tyberius. You can help them win." "Thank you, Cassandra." I say, using her real name. She dips her head and leaves the den. But I don't move. How can I? I'm still filled with blank shock. Only six of us will be able to fight... Only six... That's when I know it. We have to win. This isn't about me, or Anastasia. This is about WolfClan as a whole. "Tess! Tess!" I call out, knowing that she'll probably answer faster that way. Racing across camp, I can't seem to find her. I spot her mother, Ann. I run up to her, breathless. "Have you seen Tess?" I ask her. Wordlessly, she points to my right. Tess is sitting with another cat - Kayla, I think? - and is talking. I mutter my thanks and sprint over to her. "Anastasia!" I call out. She looks up from her conversation, and I nearly go berserk at the sight of her. She's gorgeous. Something flashes in her expression, but it' too quick for me to clearly see. She just looks confused now. I came over and tell her Casy's message before she can ask any questions. "The Legendaries are losing. They're in big trouble. Our leader - Art - and five others have gone MIA - Missing in Action," Tess nods, looking concerned. "What do we have to do?" she asks. "We need to go and fight in the war. Category:Legendary Category:Sea's Fanfictions